halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force Bravo
Task Force Bravo, originally dubbed Bravo-Two-Niner-Zero, and also known simply as Bravo, was a group of UNSC members and supporters, organized by Captain James Croft. This group was well known for being one of the most diverse, figuratively and literally, tactical elements ever conceived by the UNSC. It had even been awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for being the first human unit to include a Sangheili member. Bravo played a key role throughout the Human-Covenant War, participating in many major and minor engagements alike. The Task Force was mainly utilized for search and destroy missions, such as Operation: EUREKA, but occasionally they were put into emergency service as general infantry. This group was most notable for participating in the Daego Insertions, as well as the Battle of New Jerusalem. But they as well fought on Installation 04, and defended Earth with the rest of the UNSC, having a supporting role in the Battle of Mombasa, as well as the Battle of the Rhine-Ruhr. Organization While called a "Task Force", Bravo had no more than nine combatants during its earliest deployments. Throughout its existence, one thing has been consistent, however: the Task Force has always been led by Brian Hartley, even when higher ranker members such as Jameson Locke and the formerly-renegade SPARTAN-I DAB-101 were present. When first constituted in 2551, there was little to no organization within the ranks of Bravo. The assigned members simply worked together with none of them having specific duties to attend to. During the Fall of Reach, however, a distinct hierarchy and a system of complimentary positions for each soldier began to form. This can be contributed to the large amount of recruits that were assigned to Bravo during this period. Most of these "New-Bloods" died on Reach and Installation 04, but some, such as Yankel Beck, Jack Brace, and Arek Kaflinski, survived to become permanent members. Before loosing most of its members, Bravo's main tactic was similar to a standard infantry element. There was one team, armed with a machine-gun, for suppression, and another team with standard weaponry for assault purposes. This "Move and Suppress" tactic proved successful for gaining ground and attacking Covenant fortifications. But, when the Flood was revealed on Installation 04, this lay-out proved to be ineffective and led to many deaths and infections. During Operation: GRAVITY, Bravo, due to a lack of members, went back to its roots. The only difference being the definite leadership positions of Hartley and Locke. History Conception Operation: EUREKA Daego New Jerusalem Cyrus VII Baker's Apprehension Fall of Reach Installation 04 Operation: GRAVITY Roster In alphabetical order Original (Daego Insertions - Fall of Reach) * Valter Blomgren * Matias Chavez * Garth Chyenka * DAB-101 * Ashley Drago * Seamus Greco * Sasuun 'Grtamee * Brian Hartley * Jameson Locke * Brad Michaels * Łukasz Petrov * Peter Ulan Post-Reach (Battle of Installation 04 - Operation: GRAVITY) * Yankel Beck * Jack Brace * Kevin Cantwell * Garth Chyenka * DAB-101 * Sasuun 'Grtamee * Adam Hadhoud * Brian Hartley * Leonard Huston * Arek Kaflinski * Jameson Locke * Joseph Martin * Brad Michaels * Antonio Razano * John Scampi * Philip Wieman New Group (Operation: GRAVITY -) * James Alcatraz * Jacob Alderman * Yankel Beck * Jack Brace * Ron Carmichael * Donald Carpenter * Garth Chyenka * Matthew Davis * Harold Dresden * DAB-101 * Robert Elder * Eric Fletcher * Sasuun 'Grtamee * Brian Hartley * Rick Jones * Arek Kaflinski * Jameson Locke * Joseph Martin * Brad Michaels * Emma Pickering * Trent Pieterson * Bennett Sarowitz * Ryan Shrake * Jack Reacher * Adam Weaver Category:Bravo's Adventures